Into The Moonlight
by Silverceil
Summary: A nighttime excursion to the Quidditch field brings together an unlikely pair. Drarry.


**Author's Notes:** It all really started with the thought of Harry having a heartfelt discussion with Draco. How it turned into a chaptered story, you'll have to ask what they put in my tea...though I swear I only added honey!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own...sorry, my grammar skills just disintegrated for a second there. Suffice to say that I don't own J.K Rowling's wonderful characters and storyline.

**Pairing:** Harry and Draco, because I felt like it :)

**Rating:** T (probably not going to go up to M unless you really want it to?)

**Summary: **Draco's frustration over his father's decision to mark him early spurs on a nighttime excursion to the Quidditch field. Meanwhile, a certain lightening scarred wizard had a similar thought in mind. Drarry.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Draco felt the rough autumn wind brush against his cheeks, its coldness biting into his pale skin and darkening its shade. His hands gripped harder at the broom's handle as he dipped in the air and made sharp last-minute turns. A rush of adrenaline filled his veins every time and his labored breaths blurred the lenses of his Quidditch goggles.

In front of him, a golden blur zipped through the air, escaping his clutches at every turn. He felt his long robes flow behind his form, following his path as he swiveled around the field, free from his troubles and the eyes of the world.

Only the snitch had his attention now.

The golden orb fluttered its wings, stopping at random intervals, as if teasing him into action. A slow smirk formed on his face as he licked his lips and pushed his new Firebolt faster than ever before. A strong gust of wind blew into his form at the added speed, but he drove on, diving into a sea of green in search of his prize.

The sound of shuffling leaves and broken twigs filled the silent night as the blond neared his destination. The snitch had paused at a low branch, its small wings twitching but not moving.

He was close and could almost feel the distance that separated him from his goal. With an outstretched hand, he dodged the remaining tree trunks and low branches, his silver eyes glued on the snitch.

Suddenly, the grounds shook and a wild branch flew into his way, smashing into his sides and swiveling his broom off-course. The heavy impact choked the air from his lungs and he fell off his ride, his hands momentarily slackening from their hold.

The fall down was a numb memory, but he felt the sharp stabs of rocks and broken branches digging into his limbs and silently gasped in pain, his voice stuck in his throat at the onslaught. His body tumbled down the forest's grounds until his back hit a large tree trunk, halting his descent down a small muddy hill.

There was nothing but pain in his mind as he struggled to breathe. It was hard, he was tired and the pain just wouldn't stop. Slowly, his consciousness escaped him and he slipped into blissful nothing.

* * *

Harry stepped into the Quidditch field, his old Firebolt in hand. He scanned the area, making sure no students or staff members were in sight, before mounting his broom and kicking off.

The rush of cold autumn wind blew past his rough frame and ruffled his dark locks in every which way. The moon was bright in the sky, casting an ethereal glow upon the large sports field and illuminating the goal posts with its light. The Firebolt easily glided pass the high benches and into the Forbidden Forest, a place both dangerous and exciting.

Harry knew that it was off limits, but it never stopped him from entering. He'd lived through too many life-threatening events to be deterred by imminent dangers such as swinging trees and house-sized spiders.

All of a sudden, the ground shook like an earthquake rippling through the Earth's tectonic plates. Harry quickly halted his flight, his hands gripping tightly at his broom's shaky handle. He hooked one arm around a stable tree trunk and roughed the tremors through.

The heavy trembling came and went quickly, and left the raven quite disoriented in its passing. A few short moments passed before Harry regained his bearings and slowly raised his hand to adjust his crooked glasses. He slowly glanced around the clearing and noted the fallen branches and leaves.

That's when the sound of a large object tumbling down from up the slope hit his ears.

His green eyes immediately darted up to see a yellow and black blur fall and crash into a nearby tree before remaining limp against its trunk. The night's darkness played against him and he could not make out what the object or thing was. However, being a naturally curious person, he felt the need to go investigate.

Grabbing hold of his wand under his sleeve, Harry made his way over to the inert entity. He kept his breathing slow and took careful steps, cautious of the small branches that were easily breakable under an uneven step.

Before long, he found himself staring down at a pale and familiar face: Draco Malfoy.

Surprise overtook him for a moment before a sense of urgency quickly kicked in. Ripping his long robe off his shoulders, Harry wrapped the rough material around the unconscious blond's form, careful not to move the other wizard too much. He then waved his wand above the latter and whispered a quick levitation spell to keep the blond steady.

Looking up the slope he had fallen in, Harry took a moment to mull over his choices before glancing down at Malfoy's still form. He could trek up the small hill and be sure to always keep the blond safely levitated without risk of further injury, or use his broom to bring them quickly to Madam Pomfrey, but possibly worsen the man's state due to the bumpy ride.

A low level scanning spell showed no signs of life-threatening dangers, but Harry knew the limits of the simple charm he'd used. It was now that he wished he'd listened to Hermoine's ramblings about the usefulness of medical spells. His simple trick could indicate superficial wounds, but more subtle damages such as injured spinal cords were out of its range.

Thinking it better safe than sorry, he gathered his broom in one arm and levitated Malfoy's still form up in front of him as he made his way up the forest's slippery slope.

* * *

**A/N: **Spur me on by commenting!


End file.
